


Benched

by AyaFaulkner



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaFaulkner/pseuds/AyaFaulkner
Summary: They met, they sat, they had a chat. A clock in the middle with the ever-flowing of water to represent the flowing of time, Usagi and Mamoru meet again and again in the one place that always drew them near. One bench in particular. Day three of MamoUsaWeek2019, items, I picked the bench that they share so many times. A simple piece of stone that held them both.





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> So this hasn’t really been betaed. More like read from what I had so I would stop freaking out and not erase the whole thing and start over. Thanks to Beej88 and DarkenedHrt101, you have this to read because they pulled me out of the deep end. I still feel this is unoriginal but whatever, I like it. I like it thanks to my two ladies above but nonetheless, I’m happy with it.
> 
> Day...three? Yeah, day three of MamoUsaWeek2019! Late but I made it. Love it or hate it, here it is. I can’t start over so just deal, please. Sorry, it’s late and I’m exhausted which means I’m mean.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

**Benched**

 

She stretched out, the warm, hard stone held her head to her knees leaving her feet on the ground below. The sun was warm and bright but a wicked winter wind whipped around her and up her skirt. Even her thick coat couldn’t protect her, the only thing keeping her from shivering to the point of quaking was the heat of the stone below, digging through her layers and to her bones.

 

The fountain was off, waiting for spring before they would have the trickling streams flowing again. The clock that stood tall in the middle of it all was ticking, the sound louder now that it had nothing to compete with other than the birds around them. Time, ticking away as she waited, the ever-flowing entity that was all around them and yet, it couldn’t be seen. Only on the faces of others as they aged.

 

Something about this place, this park, this bench made time feel...out of order, almost. Even as she lay there, her memories of the place didn’t flow in the order they should, flashing in her mind as they pleased, and having no true purpose other than to wind her up and never let her forget.

 

This place was special.

 

_ One year and Six Months ago…. _

 

Try as she might, she could barely get herself up to be at school on time. Now she was expected to get up to be a little earlier than that? Impossible.

 

Toast in her mouth as she ran, she was every bit the Shogan manga. Except, her incandescent meeting wouldn’t happen with a stranger on the street, bumping into one another and having a cute meeting. That had already happened. And her rushing now was merely a result of such a meeting. 

 

The bell tolled in the air, and she cringed, picking up her pace a little bit more.  _ Oh man, he was going to be angry this time. _

 

She didn’t stop running, even as she entered the park on the tips of her toes. Panting as she stood over him, she soon had to grab her knees, hoping to catch her breath soon before it was too late. If it wasn’t already. 

 

“So….so..sorry...Mamo….”

 

The book he had in his hand, reading something in English so she had no clue what the title said, snapped as he shut it hard. Lifting her head, she watched as he shoved the item he now seemed to curse into his bag, and pop up from their bench. “I wish I could say I was surprised.”

 

He was mad, livid, and she felt it as it sizzled and popped in the air around them. She’d caught her breath only seconds ago, but now she struggled to breathe out of fear. “I really am sorry. I tried to get here sooner….”

 

“Do you just not want to spend time with me? Cause, if that’s the case, then just say so…”   
  


“NO! No, I love spending time with you! You know I do!”

 

His head tilted to the ground, he shook his head at her, “I just don’t know what to do with you, Usako.”

 

“What do you mean? What’s there to ‘do’ with me?” He huffed and smirked at the ground and a tickle started at her spine, working it’s way up to her heart, fear making it pump harder. “I know...I’m not the best for you.” His head whipped up, a grimace of confusion on his brow. “Mamo, you deserve so much better than me…”

 

Silenced by his arms around her, he pressed them together hard. “There is no one better for me, Usako.”

 

The tension that had her stretched out tight like a rubber band about to snap, released her and she nearly fell to her knees from it. “I don’t want to keep disappointing you.”

 

“You are not a disappointment, Usa. Stop it.” He was squeezing her with every word to punctuate it. 

 

“I love you, Mamo.”

 

He shuttered hard, twisting and getting a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. “I love you, too. But please don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Act like you are going to leave me.”

 

On her toes, she pressed her lips to his for a quick, but passionate moment. “I’ll never leave you.”

 

_ Three Years ago…. _

 

This wasn’t real...it wasn’t true. The cat that had talked to her last night and the monster/creature she’d battled was the spicy tuna she’d had for dinner. Monsters weren’t real...and she wasn’t a superhero.

 

That part had been kind of cool, the rush of energy that had licked her skin from head to toe when the cords of her transformation took hold was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life before. And then there was that strange man in a tuxedo. If it weren’t for him…

 

She’d rather not think about that part, instead, she thought about the enigma that kept stealing her thoughts as of late. Current thoughts a good example. Deep and soothing, his voice had called out to her in the darkness that was her failing. Even in her dreams, she couldn’t get things quite right. She had nearly ‘finished’ before she began but his voice alone had given her courage. And his stoic figure in the window? 

 

He was the chocolate she ate last night.

 

Thick in her thoughts, she swore she heard the strange man’s voice outside unconsciousness, things trying to meld with her reality. Which was why when the tuxedo-wearing man’s dark blue eyes appeared before her, she pinched her arm hard. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Taking in her surroundings, she found herself someplace new, a park with a fountain and a clock and a few benches. And a very cute boy who was looking at her oddly. “I’m walking.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’ve been standing and staring off into space for the last five minutes now.”

 

“I...I have??”

 

He chuckled and her heart skipped a little. “Yeah,  _ Odango _ you have been. Except, you weren’t really staring off into space, you were staring at me.”

 

The choice of nickname was not missed, nor was his arrogant tone. “Do we know each other?”

 

“You tell me?” Furrowing her brows, she showed her confusion on her face and he laughed again, “I just wondered since you looked at me so openly.”

 

“I wasn’t looking at you, Baka!”

 

“Baka? Is that how you talk to strangers just trying to enjoy some peace and quiet?” He said with a smirk.

 

“If you were so intent on peace and quiet, then why did you bother talking to me?”

 

His face softened, turning from a smirk to a smile that was warm and oddly comforting. “I hardly find getting stared at peaceful.”

 

“Look, for the last time, I was not…”

 

“Interesting choice of hairstyle you have, Odango Atama.” He was ignoring her, so to speak, picking up one of her tails as if to study its weight in his hands. “Do a lot of girls wear their hair like this? Is it some kind of fad?”

 

Ripping her tendrils from his hold, she slapped his hand away when it still lingered near her locks. “It isn’t a  **fad** , this is MY style that you have continuously mocked! If it were a  _ fad _ the girls at your school would have it too!!”

 

He pointed to the emblem on his uniform blazer, “I go to an all boys school. No one to compare to.”

 

Was he...bragging?? The school he just claimed was extremely prestigious and expensive. You have to be a rich genius to go there and she was neither. Her uniform screamed a mixture of poor and stupid. This stranger was continuously mocking her in every way he could; first her daze which was justified, not getting any sleep the night before thanks to crazy ‘dreams’; second, her hair which he was still studying with too much interest to be real; and now, her status and intelligence.

 

It was more than she could take.

 

“Well good for you! Now if you will excuse me, I’m late. See where I go to school, you can’t buy your diploma. Which is too bad since I’m clearly an idiot, what with my stupid hair and crazy ways, staring at strangers and all. The only thing worse is talking to them, making me all the more crazy and stupid.”

 

He was frowning now, confused at her outburst. If you could call it that, more like a lame attempt to make him feel bad for making fun of her like that. She was pretty sure she just gave him more material.

 

Not giving him a chance to use her words against her, she turned on her heel, fully planning on never seeing the Baka again. “So I’ll see you around then, Odango?”

 

She hated herself, but she looked back, him sitting on a bench now as he called after her. With all his books around him, it was clear he had been sitting there from the start. “Fat chance, Baka!!”

 

_ Two Years and Nine Months ago… _

 

Her butt was killing her, superhuman healing was doing nothing for the soreness it had from getting dropped on it hard last night by the exaggerated plant youma from last night. So many vines everywhere, it was no wonder Tuxie had missed the one that slipped up on her. She missed it too, busy staring into his dark blue eyes when it wrapped around her wrist and flung her high in the air. She was sure her lungs had been displaced when she hit the ground, the force shoving them up into her shoulders. 

 

That was probably why her butt still hurt, her body busy repairing the more life-threatening injuries like crushed lungs and heart instead of a broken tailbone.

 

No matter how much her bottom cheeks hurt, she was still late and therefore had to run, each jarring step causing a rush of new pain through her body. It made her veins feel like they were on fire, and like her skin was made of paper. The slightest rub and she would be set ablaze.

 

It was hard to focus on anything but the pain, most people jumping out of her way with one look at her pained face and breakneck speed. Well...almost everyone.

 

Her nose stung, hitting the poor person’s chest hard while the rest of her was falling backward fast. She was going to hit and hit hard right on her tender bottom. Her entire body tensed, readying itself for the pain it was going to feel. This was sure to re-break or bruise her backside and this time, she might not be able to walk.

 

Around her waist in a second, the arm that caught her gave her whiplash, stopping her from additional damage to herself. Prying her eyes open, her heart leapt into her throat as stormy blue filled her vision.

 

“Admit it, Odango. You just run around looking for me.”

 

Righting her, he had his face inches from hers while his arm lingered around her waist, keeping her close. “I’m sorry.”

 

She tried to take a step back, but his hold on her didn’t lessen. “Why? I’m not.”

 

He was really sexy when he smirked, just like he was now, and it did things to her heart. “What does that mean?”

 

Tilting to the side, his eyes searched her face as he spoke. “If you had bumped into anyone else, you would have hit the ground. And you would have one sore bottom.” He was teasing her again so she tried to pull free again, but he only pulled her closer, “well... sorer than it already is, that is.”

 

This time, she pushed him back and he moved, releasing his hold and taking a step. “What are you talking about?!”

 

Face blank, he shrugged, “Why I mean the poor attitude you have towards me all the time. What else, Odango Atima?”

 

Of course, her attitude was bad around him. He was gorgeous and all he did was pick on her. He flustered her to no end, getting close to her, touching her and then saying things that made her tongue tied with her anger. She couldn’t be around him and yet, he kept showing up! Or rather, they kept bumping into each other. It was enough to make her scream!

 

“Did you ever think maybe it has to do with that terrible name you always call me?”

 

He actually looked shocked, “What’s so bad about it? It’s meant to be endearing.”

 

“It’s insulting and you know it!! Do you even know my real name?!!”

 

“Tsukino, Usagi.” She really hadn’t expected him to know it, her shocked look amusing him, “Do you know mine? Because you have to admit, Odango is far nicer than Baka.”

 

Dropping from his gaze, she found a spot on the pavement to stare at. “Chiba, Mamoru.”

 

“Hmm, I knew you were clever.” He got her eyes with that comment, his sexy smirk returning, “And as much as I enjoy it, we really should stop meeting like this, Usagi.”

 

“How exactly do you propose we stop? It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose!”

 

“You sure about that?” His eyebrow twerked upwards and she had to stop herself from swooning.

 

“Positive.”

 

“Huh. Well, I was going to suggest we just meet on ‘purpose’. Drop all the pretenses and all. Say, in the park we first met? The bench?”

 

Tardy no longer covered the description of herself, having long ago missed the first bell only so she could be close to Mamoru and him mock her openly again. “Why would I go to some park to sit and wait like a fool for someone who isn’t going to show?”

 

Going around him, she started to pick up her pace, wanting to get far away from him before she did something stupid like cry. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then? Before school?”

 

Her voice was stuck, unable to answer him as it lodged itself firmly in her throat. So she just ran, hoping to outrun his words and her feelings towards him. But damn if they didn’t keep up, following her all day and into the next morning, finding him in the park. Sitting on the same bench. Waiting.

 

_ One year and Eleven Months ago… _

 

Why was she so awkward? Things didn’t have to be, it didn’t have to be weird but here she was, making it so. 

 

As usual, he was waiting for her, book in hand as he sat on their bench. Spring all around, there were pretty pink and yellow blooms on the trees. It couldn’t be a more perfect moment and yet, she couldn’t stop herself from wringing her hands and tugging at her skirt.

 

He knew she was there before he looked up, a grin spreading across his face before dropping into a frown at her obvious nervousness. 

 

Now in front of him, the water trickling, and birds chirping were deafening in their silence. Silence that continued until he dropped his book and reached up, grabbing her pulling her into his lap. “Usako, stop that.”

 

Sure he meant her hands, she set them on his chest instead as he balanced her on his knees. “Sorry.”

 

His hand on the back of her head, he pushed her down to meet his waiting mouth. It had her blood rushing, her heart in overdrive as he playfully nipped at her lips. But it was short-lived, getting released while he pulled away from her mouth. 

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed or awkward around me. I don’t want you feeling like you can’t be comfortable around me because we had sex.”

 

Her face was on fire, ducking and hiding in his neck while he chuckled at her. “I’m not...uncomfortable...I just don’t know how to act…”

 

“You should act like you always do, like you are now, adorable.” His nose in her shoulder, he was breathing her in deep, “and you should be even less shy around me now. I know you better than anyone, as you do me.” Nodding, she brushed her nose against his neck and then placed a small kiss to his skin. “You should be careful doing that though, Usako. I can’t be held responsible for what I do in public places if you do.”

 

He had her giggling even as her body burned from her brazen acts. And she was still in his lap. “No one is around right now.”

 

Sure to burn his skin, she pulled out of her hiding place, forcing herself to look at him. His mouth was gaping, eyes wide while the tips of his lips still turned upwards in a smile. She loved shocking him, that much she was sure of.

 

This time, he bent her backward with his kiss, nearly falling off his lap without his arms around her. Her giggle didn’t stop him from invading her mouth with his tongue, nor did the fact that they were out in broad daylight. But she found she could careless, leaning into him and taking his breath away.

 

_ Two Years and Eight Months ago…. _

 

She wasn’t just on time for once, she was early!!! The park was empty as usual and she was SO early, their bench was empty too. 

 

Getting comfortable, she leaned back on her palms, legs crossed out in front of her. She was exhausted, the enemy being ruthless last night and kicking her and everyone’s butt around till near dawn. So, in truth, she wasn’t up early, she had never gone to sleep. There had been a few hours that she could have gotten, had she fell to her bed like her body had begged her to.

 

But she wanted to see Mamoru.

 

A month of meeting in the mornings, usually only for a few short minutes thanks to her tardy tendencies, they had exchanged numbers the other day and had spent the night texting. Before she had to run off into the night that is. 

 

A shadow fell over her, watching a pair of birds dance on the warm pavement a few inches away, and her mouth stretched into a lazy smile on its own. Only to drop when she saw the scowl on his face.

 

“You have bags under your eyes, Usako.”

 

Quick to sit up and cover them, he was just as fast to gently grab her wrists and pull them away. Kneeling before her, his face was a wash of concern and anger. 

 

“Did you even sleep last night?!”

 

“Not really…” Lying was a struggle, especially to Mamoru.

 

“You had a few hours, you should have rested!!”

 

“I wanted to see you!” Her exhaustion made her sluggish, taking a moment to follow his words. “Wait...how do you know how much time I did or didn’t have to sleep?”

 

Popping back up, he backed up from her, “I didn’t...I just...you stopped texting me back and I thought you fell asleep. Now you are telling me you didn’t? What were you up to all night?”

 

He was changing the subject, but why? And why was he angry with her?! “It’s not really your business, is it?”

 

“Let’s make it my business,” he said, eyes dark as he took a step forward and erased all space between them, “why are you so tired, Usagi?”

 

“I...I couldn’t sleep, that’s all.” It wasn’t a lie really.

 

“Then why did you stop texting me?”

 

“Why are you giving me the third degree?? Do you not trust me?”

 

“Why should I when you clearly don’t trust me?!”

 

It took her a few tries to get her throat to push out her words, them sticking while her mouth opened and shut in an attempt to speak. “You...you can’t use trust like a weapon! That’s not how it works!”

 

“How what works?”

 

“LOVE!”

 

She had been so busy trying to get her words out, she hadn’t paid attention just what she was forcing out. Her hand slapped to her mouth far too late, all her reaction times too slow to keep up. Mamoru was silent and unmoving, her heart chipping away with the loud ticking of the clock behind him. 

 

Sluggish, she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. Because Mamoru didn’t just rip her hand away from her mouth so he could plant his on it instead. Mamoru wasn’t wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her deeper into his embrace. And he wasn’t pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth, gently sucking on her. 

 

When he pulled away, her arms were around his neck, fingers deep in his silky locks and lost in the jungle of its darkness. Not going far, his lips danced against hers as he spoke and she was like a zombie in his arms what with her haze and tired brain. “Tell me you’re not Sailor Moon and I’ll believe you.”

 

He hissed as her grip on his hair tightened involuntarily. Her eyes felt like saucer dishes, wide and full of his face to serve up her greatest fear to herself. “I...can’t.”

 

“Then...pull a stunt like you did last night again, jumping in front of a blast for me, and I will never kiss you again. Understand?”

 

She did, but she didn’t and she was really starting to think this whole thing was a figment of her imagination. But nodding got her another kiss so she didn’t question it too much. For another time when she wasn’t so groggy and Mamoru didn’t have his tongue against hers.

 

_ Six Months ago…. _

 

She laid across it, her knees banging one end as it lopped off that body part with its length and wrapped her arms around it. Her head on his thigh, she pressed her cheek heavily into the warm, soft meat of his muscle and breathed in his scent.

 

Above her, he chuckled, stroking her back in small circles that had her heart ripping in two. “Tired?”

 

“Exhausted.”

 

“Not sleeping?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Why not??”

 

She sighed, hot breath moistening his slacks, “Because I miss you so much.”

 

Now her tears wet the cloth, not daring to move to wipe them away. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

 

“No...you’re not….” Her voice cracked over her words and his hand stilled on the small of her back.

 

“If I’m not here, then where am I?”

 

She broke, more than she already had, wanting more than anything to not say the words out loud even though she knew she had to. “You're dead. You’re not really here, I’m just imaging that you are.”

 

His strokes returned while his free hand pulled her pigtail off her face. “Do you really think that’s true? That I would leave you like that?”

 

“But you did….you did…”

 

“I’m right here, Usako. Always.” 

 

His finger jabbed her back, pointing towards her heart and she knew what he was trying to say. Or rather, what she was trying to say. “I will keep you there, forever. Until we are together again.”

 

_ Today…. _

 

Hands on her thighs had her springing up, only to fall back down at the sight of him. Mamoru sat, placing her legs over his and she returned to looking up at the fluffy gray clouds above. Promising snow.

 

“Do you know the History of this park?” 

 

His thumb was rolling circles into her knee, the warmth of their bench replaced with his and it was far more satisfying. “No, but I’m sure you do and are going to tell me.”

 

“It was commissioned by an eccentric billionaire for the woman he loved.” He had her attention, sitting up on her elbows to watch his mouth move as he spoke. “The clock represents their time together and the fountain the never-ending flow of it. In other words, his love for her was timeless or forever. But what is really interesting is the benches.”

 

He turned, looking at her while she waited. He was waiting too, trying to build the suspense. “The benches?”

 

Smirking his sexy smirk, he nodded, “Yep. He had them specially made. The woman he loved was an astrologist. So each of these benches is made with rocks from meteorites and other ‘space rocks’. It was the bulk of the funds spent on this park.”

 

“That’s pretty cool actually.”

 

He huffed, grinning from ear to ear at her. “And this bench, our bench? Is moon rock.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“A large piece that fell to Earth a long time ago. Back then, space rocks weren’t considered all that valuable other than to be studied. But they were hardly considered something of interest. So when this piece went up for auction; the billionaire bought it, shipped it overseas, had it made into a bench, and placed here. And now, here we sit, on the last remaining piece of your last life and mine.”

 

“...Wow...do you think Endymion and Serenity touched it? Walked on it? Slept on it??!!”   
  


Mamoru threw his head back as he laughed, the sound making her toes numb. But his smile fell when he looked back down at her. “I’m sorry, Usako. A year was a long time, wasn’t it?”

 

“You think?”

 

“I won’t leave you. Ever again.”

 

“You better not. Or I’ll hunt you down and drag you back from heaven if I have to.”

 

He pulled her into his lap, using his hands to pry her up from the stone that was from their past in more ways than one. “If you’re not there, then it isn’t heaven.”

 

“God, just kiss me already you big softy.”

 

“I love you, Usako.”

 

“I love you, Mamo.”


End file.
